


we'll build our alter here

by youspeakmysoul



Series: i love you never felt like any blessing [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youspeakmysoul/pseuds/youspeakmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was ignoring her, surely he would see that breaking and entering was her only viable option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the undone and the divine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _Bedroom Hymns by Florence + The Machine_ , as is where the story title comes from. Also somewhat inspired by Arrissat's Expert Assistance. I can't believe the first thing I wrote for this fandom is smut. Yes I can. I blame the ridiculous amount of cheekbones in this ship. _This is edited as of 07/04/16 and now contains spoilers for Blood at the Wheel_.

He was ignoring her. There was nothing subtle about it, he was avoiding her at every turn. Oh he was perfectly cordial, infuriatingly so when she did manage to corner him but gone were the late nightcaps that she had come to depend on.

Not depend on, rather _appreciate_.

Gone also were the murder invitations and the unlikely partnership they had struck up. In fact she hadn't spoken personally to him in several weeks. Her former attempt to corner him at the station appeared cold and distinctly civilised as he quickly bid her good day and practically pushed her out the door.

Of course Phryne had considered that he was just giving her the space and quiet to recover as she knows she should be but even so would like to think that he would have visited nonetheless. The only other option would perhaps be the amount of work he probably had to do had Hugh not bemoaned the lack of work at the station to dear Dot over breakfast just last week.

She had even phoned the station at a number of times and yet was consistently told that the Inspector was unavailable. She'd even had Hugh inform her, stuttering gracelessly that the Inspector was out on business. It was evident he was lying and at Jack's request, the only question was why?

She simply missed him and admittedly Phryne wasn't accustomed to being ignored, nor refusing to go after something she wanted. What she needed a plan, a way to catch him unaware but also that which prevented him from running away. She wanted answers and Phryne Fisher was nothing if not a force to be reckoned with.

-

Jack Robinson grabbed a report from a near dwindling pile of the corner of his desk. A slight polite knock on his open door indicated his required attention. Breathing almost a sigh of relief at the thought of a case, he didn't even look up, "What is is Collins?"

"Um.. Well..It's Miss Fisher-"

"Miss Fisher, what?"

"She's on the phone, Sir. She says it's urgent."

"Of course it is." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before taking a deep breath. The woman was relentless but also not one to declare something frivolous as urgent. He could answer a simple phone call if necessary. "Well give it here, Constable."

"Miss Fisher, now really-"

"Jack darling, I know how you hate when I disturb you at work." His breath caught in his throat at the term of endearment and he knew himself a fool to believe time would weaken the affection he had for her. It had been weeks and he felt her presence as strongly as though she was right in front of him.

She carried on regardless of his lack of response, "But you see I had locked myself out and this lovely young constable has rather got the wrong end of the stick."

Bewildered, he could only reply "Who's phone are you using?"

"Why yours of course, I did manage to get in but I'm afraid it's been taken as breaking and entering."

Feeling one step behind Phryne Fisher was a common occurrence but Jack was totally lost. The headache that had been in it's early stages at the thought of having to talk to her, was now truly making itself known "Miss fisher, where on earth are you?"

"Home." _But that would make no sense for her to be using his phone unless-_

"Mine?" He tried not to consider the scandalised quality his voice had taken.

"Of course, where else would I be?"

"Don't move, I'll be right there."

Her reply was almost joyous "See you soon, Inspector."

Truth be told he really should have expected something like this sooner, a hair-brained scheme that only she could possibly think reasonable. He moved too quickly to even consider having to see her again or why she would possibly be at his house. He had hoped, given this was his second attempt at pulling away from her life that she would have moved on to someone else yet a small part of him took a slight perverse joy in knowing she hasn't. He's well aware that is most likely his pride talking but it's difficult to be in love with Phryne Fisher and not have your pride take a hit. 

He also knows well enough that you rarely attempt to leave her life by choice but regardless he has to try and with that thought in mind he assures himself that seeing her again will mean nothing. It has to.

-

"Excuse me madam?" Phryne cursed under her breath quite unfitting for a lady of her status yet turned around with a well practiced, winning smile.

A very young constable that reminded her awfully of Hugh greeted her bashfully, a notebook clenched in one hand. "Sorry Miss but we've had a complaint of suspicious activity from this address."

"Suspicious activity?" Fairly certain of her skills of distraction, Phryne opted for feigned disbelief.

He consulted his notebook and replied, only stammering slightly "Yes, an anonymous tip concerning a possible breaking and entering."

Phryne's eyes narrowed at the twitching lace curtains and flash of silver hair from across the street and sighed internally.

It was supposed to be a perfect plan; discreetly enter Jack's house with a hamper well stocked with a variety of Mr Butler's goodies in order to placate the inspector if needed and interrogate him about his behaviour, or at least to figure out what she may have done wrong. All she had to do was calmly wait on his return home and she was foiled, by a seventy-year old woman nonetheless, the same one who stocked his secret stash of biscuits she imagined.

She hadn't even had a chance to look around, barely in through the door.

"I'm afraid there's been a terrible misunderstanding here, Constable?"

"Harrington, Miss," he supplied almost proudly.

"Well Constable Harrington, this is in fact my home I simply forgot my keys inside, it was very silly of me really" she briefly caressed his arm, flashing a smile almost demure in essence.

He quickly glanced at his arm, flushing before looking at the house quizzically, "I'm sorry Miss but if I'm not mistaken this residence belongs to Detective Inspector Robinson."

Phryne was sorely tempted to leave right away, her plan was quickly unraveling at the seams, but this was important she resolved and she needed to work quickly.

Carefully lowering her voice, she moved closer to the young constable as though parting with a treasured secret "It's a rather delicate situation, you see I may not permanently reside here, although I do know the residence and its owner intimately, if you know what I mean."

Judging by the colour that rose in his cheeks it is quite clear that he does but surprisingly he stands his ground.

"Be that as it may Miss, I do have to inform the owner of the residence, it's only procedure, you know?"

She was almost impressed.

Phryne brightened, this could work out in her favour "Of course, I understand completely, Constable. I'll even telephone him myself."

-  
Her heart leapt a little as Jack Robinson strode assuredly towards them. Although his face didn't betray quite the emotion she was hoping for. In fact he seemed rather angry.

"Thank you Constable, I'll take it from here."

Feeling quite sorry for the young Constable, having been dismissed so curtly, Phryne couldn't help but add her own sentiments. "Yes, thank you very much Constable for your admirable diligence."

To her delight the constable had even blushed, yet quickly made his departure at the sight of Jack's pointed gaze.

Jack sighed in frustration and made his way hurriedly in to his home with Phryne at his heels. The recently unlocked door swung open in reference to her previous efforts and he could feel his anger building.

"You have very good neighbours, Inspector" Phryne commented, caught off guard with his continued silence. 

He appeared to disregard her statement as though she hadn't spoken. "How do you even know where I live?"

"Come now Jack, I'm a detective." She was actually quite proud of her success in obtaining his address from Hugh but she doubted Jack would be as in impressed with her efforts and thus kept that particular tale to herself.

They stood face to face in his small hallway, neither willing to move closer or pull away. His gaze was so controlled that it irked her immensely, though all of a sudden the facade seemed to disintegrate and he looked so resigned, almost pained.

"Why are you here, Miss Fisher?" 

"Well seeing as how you are doing your very best to avoid my residence at all costs, I thought I'd ambush yours and Mr B was certain you hadn't had a proper meal in days so here I am."

A minor fib but there was a glimmer of a smile as she brushed past him to lay the basket on his small kitchen table.

The house itself was a small cottage really, surely not the home from his marriage but welcoming and cosy. Case files were piled on the chairs that spoke of the kitchen's limited use but she liked how the room was quintessentially Jack. He even shed his suit jacket and draped it over a chair mostly out of habit, she was sure.

Phryne was well aware that her presence in his home without invitation had made him slightly uncomfortable but she couldn't resist trailing the outline of his arms with her eyes appreciatly.

"Can I offer you tea? Or perhaps something stronger?" Jack asked, startling her from her blatant staring. He was refusing to look at her but at least he hadn't demanded she leave yet for which Phryne was grateful.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you."

She suggested eating in the sitting room judging by the amount of paper that covered the dining table and without waiting for his approval she gathered the tins of food out of the basket to lay them on the coffee table picnic style.

The sitting room room was wholly Jack in essence. A bookcase spanned an entire wall, compulsively organised bar for the small collection of books on a side table beside a very plush looking armchair where she could imagine he regularly accidentally fell asleep whilst reading.

She opted however to forgo investigating his bookshelves at the moment, not wishing to push her luck any further than necessary. She instead decided to settle on a comfortable looking sofa, in a desperate bid that he might join her, which he did.

He sat as far away from her as his rather small sofa would allow yet delightedly considered the spread before them. Mr Butler had truely out done himself, everything looked delicious especially as Phryne hadn't exactly been wrong in her assumption of his eating habits.

"Help yourself, Inspector it is for your benefit after all.

Lunch had been, nice. Not that she'd thought sharing a meal with Jack would be otherwise. Except that, well, conversations between them had the tendency to turn into minefields and Phryne was desperate for that not to happen tonight.

She'd tried to tip the scales in her favour as much as possible; she had Mr Butler procure all of Jack's favourites and she'd tried to keep things as light as possible, but there'd been a few moments in the beginning where she'd been worried. Such as her casuals inquiries to any cases he might have been working on but quickly sensing his displeasure she quickly moved to to a much more safer topic of regaling him with stories from Jane's many adventures at school.

As he insisted on clearing up, she slipped off her shoes and she settled more comfortably on the sofa, legs curled underneath her so that when he returned her feet ended tucked under his thigh. She felt him tense for a moment before relaxing, the fight having been seemingly drawn out of him. He appeared to have come to the conclusion taht if she was going to insist upon being there then he would at least accept it.

The sun was setting casting the room in a warm glow and Phryne felt more relaxed than she had since the mess had started. It was only after her second glass of bourbon that she felt her unvoiced concerns may possibly be answered, even knowing that this would destroy the peaceful ambiance that room had undertaken "What are we doing, Jack?"

He stilled visibly, fingers flexing around the glass in his hand "Miss fisher-"

She huffed, a breathe of exasperated air "Phryne, why can't you call me Phryne?"

"I wasn't aware you had such strong opinions over my usage of your name," he countered easily.

"Are we not partners, Jack?"

There was a long pause that could have lasted for only seconds but it instilled a moment of terror that there was a possibility he thought nothing of the sort.

"I'd like to believe so."

She released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and continued "Then why won't you talk to me?"

"What would you call what we're doing now?"

"Deflecting, dancing around this rather large elephant in the room, oh we are doing many things Jack Robinson but talking isn't one of them" Phryne declared with a lot more courage that she currently felt.

Jack seemed taken aback by her speech and she raised herself on to her knees, setting her glass on the side table and rested one hand on his cheek, trying to ignore the fact he twitched visibly.

"What are you so afraid of?"

He was almost angry at her, how dare she come in to his house, his only refuge from any memories of her and fill it with light and space, knowing the scent of her would linger long after she had left. He had been doing a perfectly fine job of resisting temptation every time he had the opportunity to see her and yet, within just a few hours with her. his defenses were tumbling at her feet and she had the gall to ask what he was afraid of.

"You!" He exclaimed suddenly, rising to his feet. He needed to put as much space as possible between them if they were to have a rational conversation.

"Me?" Phryne blurted out, stunned, her hand falling to her lap. He was pacing now.

"Yes you, and your blatant disregard for your own safety."

Her heart stuttered slightly oh, so that's what this was about, The Bilford Boys. So she had been caught snooping by a quite dangerous gang and yes may have ended up bound to a chair in their warehouse but besides some nasty cuts and bruises, a sprained wrist and severe dehydration, nothing fatal. They had even managed to charge at least half of them with some felony, no harm done or so she thought.

"You want to talk? Fine how about how obvious it is that you believe yourself to be damn near invincible, how determined you are to rush head first in to any danger that comes your way and not to let anyone help you, you are brilliant Phryne, I've never doubted that for a moment but you are remarkably stupid when it comes to your personal safety."

Phryne tried to cut in with some sort of defense but evidentially he wasn't finished.

"Do you not understand how much that terrifies me? That I've been forced to imagine making that trip to your home, having to tell Miss Williams or worse young Jane of your-" He cut off abruptly as though the idea was too unfathomable to speak out loud.

"Death?" She supplied harshly.

He flinched and she was momentarily remorseful for her response. Yet that was quickly replaced by anger, she did what she had always done. She had survived and he was being ridiculous.

Jack was aware that he was being unfair but the image of her in that hospital bed had been plaguing him for weeks now, every time he closed his eyes.

"You wouldn't wake up." It was almost accusatory yet it cracked her heart a little, "You were lying there stone cold and I called and called your name and you wouldn't wake up, those were the longest minutes of my life, I have never felt so remotely helpless, I couldn't breathe, the only thing I could think of was that it was my fault."

She was on her feet now, driven by the anguish in his voice. "Jack of course it wasn't-" she moved in front of him, reaching out as though to cup his cheek. She just wanted him to look at her, meet her eyes.

"Don't." His voice, loud and strained in the relative quiet of his living room and stilled her movements momentarily.

The anger was then back in full force again "And so you've been avoiding me for what? For my protection?" 

He didn't answer, fixated on the the space of floor beside her feet. It hit her abruptly that he was determined to let her walk away, to leave his life. She moved closer, willing him to see that wasn't an option anymore and this time he didn't stop her.

"You kissed me," Her voice only a lowly whisper.

There was no use in denying it this time, he had kissed her. A desperate meeting of mouths in her hallway after being appropriately patched up by Doctor MacMillan. He had just needed to assure himself that she was alive, feel her heartbeat thrum under his fingertips. It was fierce and unrelenting and certainly not suitable mere meters from her parlour in broad daylight. He could still feel her body against his.

Startled by her declaration and the fact she was mere centimetres from him now. So close he could feel her heated breath on his neck and he could only reply simply "Yes."

"Why?" She was too close, enticingly close, clouding all of his senses. He needed to put space between them and quickly yet his body refused to listen. 

"What does it matter?"

-


	2. i'm not here here looking for absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course it matters!" Her exclamation appeared to catch herself as well as Jack of guard. Perhaps it was the desperation in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this is slightly late, this got a lot longer than I was planning and suddenly having a three year old invade your life is quite time consuming, who knew? I am also sorry if you were misled in to thinking that this part would be anything much other than smut, it is not. Enjoy!

-

"Of course it matters!" Her exclamation appeared to catch herself as well as Jack of guard. Perhaps it was the desperation in it. He was the one who had kissed her and then left without a word. Phryne had taken a step back, frustration mounting. 

"Are we so easily forgotten?" Their partnership, friendship, simply cast aside. He tried to ignore her pained expression and remained resolved in his actions but her words struck him, she couldn't possibly think this was easy for him. 

As for forgotten? He couldn't forget her for a moment, that was the problem. "Dammit Phryne you know you aren't!" 

She appeared stunned in to silence for the first time today. She had once told him they were a waltz, slow and close but even he knew that when a partnership has too many missteps, they must remove themselves from the floor. That thought terrified him a lot more than he cared to admit but he had to keep reminding himself that this was for the best.

Her anger, which only seemed to have festered throughout the day, clawed viciously in her chest. She just wanted to get a reaction from him, wanted him to fight for them.

"Really, because from all I've seen is that this is twice now that you have manged to leave me like it's nothing!" The threat of pain made her cruel but the hurt she felt at realising he wasn't coming back made itself truly known and she was quickly running out of options. She couldn't let him remove himself as though they had shared nothing but a crime scene.

"Nothing?" He laughed, an ugly bitter sound that she wanted to recoil from, "You think that choice was easy for me, as though I haven't thought of you every second, ached to see you again, to make sure that you're safe."

If anything his response seemed to inflame her further, "What does that prove? That you enjoy making us both miserable? You're a coward Jack Robinson who would rather stay safe in your absurd notion that you are always going to care more deeply for me than I you."

They were both breathing heavily at this point and neither were willing to throw aside their argument just yet. "Don't you dare for a moment try to tell me that leaving you is easy, I would do almost anything for you Phryne but I will not sit back and watch you blindly throw yourself at the next danger that comes your way."

She overrode his speech towards the end, tossing her arms up in the air as if the very idea itself was ludicrous, "And you're so wrapped up in this ridiculous armour that you can't see that you're hurting me just as much! You'd rather not see because that would mean having to consider my feelings in this at all."

It appeared to be a split second decision but she was backed against the wall with two long strides. He was close. Far too close in an all too familiar position. His voice dropped and the contrast was startling, "I can't consider your feelings when I don't know them." 

She almost smiled, could practically see the storm clearing and her hands gripped his sides tightly "Oh Jack Robinson, are you blind as well as ridiculous?" 

A silence which could have lasted hours descended between them as they tried to dissect the other, as though they could know all they needed to by simply staring at each other.

“What are we?” he whispered afraid to, and she had to strain to hear him despite their closeness. 

She smiled almost sadly at him and answered softly, “You are too much of me. I am too much of you.”

That was the fundamentals of it. The reason for the majority of their clashes, they had managed to become so far lodged under each other's skin that sometimes it was difficult to unravel one from the other. It was clear that distance wasn't what either wanted, they both cared far too much and confirmed too little. Removing one from the other was a near impossible feat.

Jack's efforts to lessen her impact in his life, he now realised, had only prolonged the inevitable. This impasse as it stood.

"What do you want from me, Phryne?"

Both his palms rested on either side of her head but he neglected to move closer. Her body practically thrummed with want yet she remained still, knowing well that he has to be the one to make the first step and so lets her hands fall against the wall. Although never acknowledged, they're both aware that she could have had him in her bed from the moment they met but this was different, he became essential.

"Jack," a pleading hitch sounds in her breathing as her hands hovered at his waist, almost afraid to touch him again.

One hand made it's way to her side, palm resting hot and heavy just above the waistband of her skirt, spanning her waist. His thumb brushed along the underside of her breast for an all too brief second before settling on her ribcage, drawing her body closer towards him as her head fell back anchored against the wall. 

The other slowly untied the bow of her shirt that lay nestled at the base of her throat, exposing the sharp hollows of her collarbones that help couldn't help but run his mouth along, tongue darting out to taste her skin.

Her hands gripped his hair with slightly more force than necessary and it took Jack a moment to notice that she was nervous. 

He wanted to follow that enticing trail of perfume hidden under silk, wanted to explore every crevice of her with his mouth. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers before she could speak, his lips heavy as they clamped down, cracking her open, peeling her apart, coring her. His tongue scooped out her own and she withstood it, breathed, the vital and terrible and electrifying connection running, jolted from his mouth into hers as an endless unbroken circuit.

Breathing hardly seemed worthwhile at this point, alternating between open mouthed kisses down the column of her throat and scraping his teeth gently down her clavicle.

She moaned a caress that could've been his name, god help him he hoped it was. 

He felt compelled to take a deep breath as his hands continued to map her skin. What he hadn't expected, though probably should have was the rush of emotion at the flicker of every touch, Phryne was like raw lightening. Every one of his nerves felt ignited just by touching her. 

Her fingers attacked his tie, almost ripping it in her haste to unclothe the tempting expanse of his throat. She slowly made her way from his adam's apple to the spot behind his ear that made his knees weak. 

Jack caught her lips in a sweet, almost chaste kiss before he dropped to his knees before her, disregarding the welfare of his trousers and slowly gathered up the silk of her skirt. He trailed the tips of his fingers over her calves, up her legs whilst cataloging the delightful places that made her hips jerk like the hollow of her knees. 

Holding her skirts bunched at the waist, her legs fell open wider. He lightly nipped along the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs and her hands scrambled at the wall in a futile attempt to keep herself standing upright. 

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me Phryne Fisher?" It was supposed to sound teasing but having her in front of him, he could only manage anguished sincerity. 

Phryne hadn't dared dream that this was how the day would go. The sight of Jack kneeling in front of her sent a a heady fire of desire thrumming through her veins. 

"Show me," It was more of a plea than a demand as he blew softly over her heated flesh. A soft cry rang out as her hips canted towards him, muscles straining in a bid to press herself closer to that talented mouth.

His forearm halted her efforts, pining her hips to the wall as his mouth continued its exploration of her legs. He pressed his lips to the crease between her hips and thigh, first the left and then the right before nestling his nose at the apex of her thighs, breathing her in. She smelt divine and his head swam with the sent of her, he was completely overwhelmed by her. One painfully slow trail of his mouth up the length of her underwear drew a high whine from her throat. 

Needing to taste her on his tongue, he slowly, carefully pushed the silk of her underwear downwards until they dropped to the floor, letting his fingers give the merest brush of her folds before tracing her curves with his mouth. Her breath was coming in quick pants; hot, forceful exhales of air that seemed to echo amid the blood pounding in his ears. He kept his ministrations long and deliberate in ignoring the place she wanted him most.

Her hands eagerly wished to press him closer, fingers threading through his hair to push his head closer.

"Jack darling, please."

That appeared to break him. Surging forward with a new found purpose as his tongue thrust deep inside her. He wanted to devour her whole as he drew her clit in to his mouth and _sucked_. A broken sob fell from her throat as he repeatedly dug his tongue in to a spot just below her clit that made her hips buck against his mouth as she clenched around him.

Jack carefully got back to his feet, her skirt fell back down to her legs in a whisper of silk and to his delight she looked thoroughly disheveled. A pink flush graced her chest and rose to her cheeks as she struggled to catch her breath. Her usually immaculate black bob swept in every direction, lipstick artfully smeared.

She caught his rather pleased with himself look as she captured his mouth in a fierce kiss, his bottom lip caught between her teeth and her thumbs swept over his cheekbones to keep him right where she wanted him, wanted to taste herself on his tongue as the taste of him grew too intermingled to distinguish between them. Jack slowly gentled the kiss in response and led her by the hand to his bedroom, struck by a never seen confidence, well not seen before he had her pinned against a wall.

That confidence however appeared to diminish as she started undressing first. He hadn't really considered what she was wearing earlier, too concerned with his frustration upon seeing her invade his home but she was utterly stunning. The skirt she wore, which fell below her knees, shimmered like molten copper ore and soon lay in a pool on his floor as her thin shirt quickly followed suit. 

Left only in champagne coloured lace bralet that left her stomach exposed, quietly reminding him of her Cleopatra costume and how much he desired her that night. Not that his longing had decreased at all since then, quite the opposite really.

He imagined the material may be sheer in the correct light, her nipples temptingly noticeable through the thin material. He continued to stare at her, trying to commit every detail to memory. 

The space between them now seemed too vast despite it being barely two feet. Phryne desperately wanted to reach out for him yet similarly wanted him to make the decision to come to her. She still couldn't resist a quip though.

"I'm not just here for the view, am I Jack?"

He stalked toward her slowly, fingertips trailing the barest of pressure along her collarbone, down the valley between her breasts. Straining the material slightly as it moves downwards in conjecture with his touches, flesh on flesh.

Goosebumps erupted over her body as he moved his head closer to her ear to whisper "No, I'm really not here just to look."

She gasped as his palms brushed deliberately over both nipples, drawing the silk up and over her head as she raised her arms. His lips descended to her nipples and he ran his tongue around each hardened peak before sucking gently on one and then the other. Her fingers wound themselves in his hair, clutching him to her chest. 

He stepped back slightly and she made a noise low in her throat, almost a whimper, at the loss of contact as he took the time to slowly unbutton his waistcoat. In retaliation she daintily stripped out of her stockings, his eyes appreciatively trailing her legs. There she stood glorious before him, smooth powered skin, it took every amount of strength he possessed to simply look at her, knowing the feel of her skin.

"It appears you're still rather overdressed, Inspector."

She blew hotly on his ear and he groaned, enthusiastically taking the hint. He quickly shucked his shirt and toed off his shoes and socks, in one quick movement. Desire quickly replaced any and all reservations or cautions, which he figured was her aim anyway.

Jack kissed her once more, frenzied and all consuming, this time lifting her so that her arms were about his neck and her legs wrapped around his thighs, toes brushing his calves. He hoisted her higher and she crossed her legs at his back and ground down against the growing bulge in his trousers. " _Phryne_ ," he warned, almost growled.

She nipped his shoulder and he walked them to the bed and deposited her gently on it as he climbed over her. Her eyes glassy with pure want, her fingers took this opportunity to investigate the broad canvas of his chest. He took a deep, steadying breath as her fingers plucked his nipples and exhaled raggedly through his nose, sinking his hands into her hair with an almost guttural moan.

Her hand slipped down to stroke him over his trousers where he was already hard. He couldn't think of anything to say — his head so full of her and of what they’re doing that it felt fit to burst, and his skin felt hot, scorching where she touched him.

He wouldn't kiss her yet to her immense frustration, though his lips were parted, hovering over her open mouth as they panted into each other. She whined almost desperately in to his ear. He chuckled darkly in response and her fingers skilfully flew over the buttons of his trousers. Within seconds she had her hand wrapped around him, gripped tightly and working him over with fingers that somehow know just how he likes to be touched. She really must be a goddess, or a temptress sent to punish him for a severe crime in a previous life.

His eyes fell closed and he felt her breathy laugh against his lips as he realised he may have said that out loud but even that flees from his mind as she does something particularly clever and he thrusts into her hand, already too far gone to do anything at all "Fuck, Phryne".

"Well that is the idea," He could feel her grin at his neck before she viciously licked a stripe from his neck to just below his ear.

He yanked her hand away and hurriedly struggled out of his trousers, kicking them off, not caring where they fall. He can't breathe with anticipation, he wants her, all of her.

He entered her in one swift stroke, his mind gone white hot with the feel of her muscles clenching around around, like wet velvet. They moved together as she arched up to meet each thrust, fingernails dug in to his back, certain that he would wear the inevitable marks like badges of honour. 

She rolled them easily, eagerly drinking in the sight of him beneath her. He really was a beautiful man, looking as dishevelled as she had longed to make him. Jack was pliant in her manoeuvring, quickening the pace as his hands spanned her waist to pull her down closer with each thrust before moving snaking up her back, his thumbs moving their attentions to her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingertips.

She bucked her hips gently, exerting a delicious pressure on him before moving lower against his chest. From this position she can follow the smattering of freckles on his chest with her tongue, in what he can only imagine to be an erotic game of connect the dots.

He slipped his hands under hers that had rested on his shoulders to link them, using this as leverage. He thrusts in to her deeply as a litany of curses fall from her lips, moaning desperate encouragements in to his ear. Whilst straining to bite her earlobe with his teeth, she shudders, back arched harshly and he doesn't think he's seen a sight so beautiful.

"Come for me, Phryne, let me see you."

When she comes, she screams and he followed a moment after, incoherent in his pleasure. She fell forward, breathing heavily. As she exhales, she placed a series of kisses from his jaw down his sternum before finally pressing a kiss to his lips. He felt utterly boneless beneath her.

The air in the room shifted, silent bar the almost imperceptible sighs of satisfaction from both parties, too drained of energy to manage speech at the moment.

His back lay rested against his head board as her head rested pillowed on his thighs, looking up at him.

His fingers languidly stroked her neck before playing with the tips of her hair, "You know Jack, I'm as much yours as you are mine." She said it so casually that he couldn't help but believe her. 

"You have bewitched me, mind body and soul." Bewitched seemed the perfect description of how he felt around her regularly.

She took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself, "But you know I won't change how I operate, not even for this." She felt him tense slightly and she rolled herself until she leaned on her elbows closer to his chest, poised for another argument.

"I know," and he did. Phryne however, remained unconvinced. He quickly recognised the face of her ready to launch in to a strong defense and he trailed his fingertips softly along her bare shoulder on which he hoped was comforting.

"Phryne really I do, I'm just saying you don't have to do it alone, tell anyone, hell even tell Miss Williams when you're ready to go running off with another bright idea that could get you killed." His fingers sought out the ridges of her spine to lightly circle them gently and the smile he received in return made him want to give her his whole world. 

"You're always the one I call." It was a quiet admission but he knew it was true, perhaps not quite straight away but always when it counted, she called. 

He kissed her softly, because he had to and now realised he can, getting lost in the sensation of the slow heat between their bodies, the slide of her tongue across his lower lip, before he moved lower, kissing her shoulder and the smooth plane of the inside of her elbow before nipping her with his teeth prompting a delicious squeak that he fell in love with instantly. 

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, simply too exhausted to a form a proper laugh. He felt almost buoyed by happiness at the soft smile she shot him, he couldn't remember a time feeling so relaxed.

Seeing Phryne stretch and arch long like a cat before curling close to his chest, leg thrown over his, utterly sated and on the verge of sleep in his bed, he felt completely at home. 

Minutes trail by before he gathers enough strength to break the silence, "I'm sorry for not coming to visit." He matches her soft admission and it appears to pull her out of almost certain sleep but he believes it's important for her to know, especially now.

She sighs before raising her head and leaning on his shoulder so they're eye level and she can smooth his unruly curls affectionately from his forehead "It's okay, I'm sorry for calling you a coward." 

He smiled fondly at her and resisted the urge to shake his head but she settles down against him once more, "It's okay, you were mostly true."

She murmured sleepily and pressed her lips to his chest briefly, "Go to sleep darling, you can make it up to me in the morning."

He gently pinched her side in retaliation and falls asleep with her laughter clouding his dreams.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some time I think I'm going to write that case but until then, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Part two should be up, life permitting within the week as the majority of it is written but until then thanks for reading!


End file.
